EVA
by Derrand59
Summary: A bit of a song fic and very AU, hope you enjoy and as always be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of the songs included in this fic or anything else that has copyright laws on it so please don't sue me.

**Authors Notes:** If none of you have seen my page I will once again say I am sorry for not updating Hitokiri Keitaro, I will get around to it so be patient.

This idea just came to me, I am writing it just to keep myself in the right frame of mind and because I had some spare time, the songs involved are unedited and use all of the original lyrics.

When the song starts I suggest getting the song up on Youtube and play it in the background while you read, I find it helps you keep the pace of the lyrics and will make it easier to visualise, people may already be aware of this and already do it but if you are a first time reader this is just a tip for other song fics you may read.

It is about two years after third impact, except third impact didn't happen, the Japanese Government in conjunction with the UN had discovered what SEELE and NERV was up to and shut them down before Instrumentality could be put into motion.

Gendo, Ritsuko and all of the SEELE committee members were executed, Fuyutsuki and anyone else who had an idea of what NERV and SEELE were actually up to were sent to prison, how involved in Instrumentality reflecting on there time in prison. After extensive investigations Misato was finally cleared and allowed to hold her rank, but now in charge of fighter pilots, which caused her to barely be home.

Toji came out of hospital six months after NERV being shut down, he made a full recovery and has no real problems except that his legs would get stiff every now and then, but a new found hobby had kept him entertained, he eventually got the guts to ask HIkari out and they have been together since.

Rei, who had found out that the drugs she was being administered to keep her alive were actually containing mind controlling chemicals and other drugs that made her such an obedient servant to Gendo, many wanted to terminate her, saying that she wasn't even human, but the ruling was turned over by human rights groups and humanitarians all over Japan. Now that she was free and allowed to blossom, she smiled more and would hold lengthy conversations with the people closest to her and had become a very outgoing person, she laughed more and seemed to become more beautiful because of it, she was now receiving fan mail and declarations of love in her locker, her sudden blossoming seemed to mainly come about from a new hobby she had taken up.

Kensuke hasn't changed one bit, he is still a military geek and slight pervert, but because of a new hobby he had become more popular with girls, so his pervert side was happy.

Shinji had probably changed the most, after NERV he opened up a bit but he really changed when he also found a new Hobby and what would seem his true calling, his new found worth had shot his confidence through the roof, his personality and way of life completely different, he became daring and spontaneous, people no longer new him as 'Shinji the pilot of EVA 1 and son of the women who created them' he was known for something he did and he did alone and people loved him for it.

Asuka had woken from her coma only two months ago, she was no longer the firecracker she once was, she was quite and withdrawn, She had become like the old Shinji and she hated it, especially when she woke up to find everyone had changed, even Hikari because of her relationship with Toji.

Now that she was constantly self-doubting herself, she had came up with the conclusion that they were all so happy because she hadn't been around, she almost returned to her coma when Rei had walked up to her for the first time since she had awoken and said with a smile "Hi Asuka How you feeling", Asuka only just stuttered out a reply, which had caused Rei to giggle making Asuka's eyes go even wider than they were.

For the two months that she was back she barley left the apartment, only for school and other necessities, she became extremely aggressive towards Shinji, but now it actually seemed like she really hated him, not like when she would pick on him for fun and try to get a rise out of him, now he would just stand up to her automatically and didn't back down at all, which all most always led to Asuka running to her room frustrated and sometimes sobbing, when he had heard her crying once Shinji had thought he had gone to far and tried to talk to her, but she just threw something at him when he ever tried to enter.

It was a hot afternoon on a Monday in mid June, there was only a short wait until the end of the year and the end of school for all of the youngsters, there was going to be a big party at the end of the school year in the school main hall, dedicated to sending all of the students of to pursue there own lives, there was a general buzz around the class, now with all exams over and done with, now all of the older students could kick back and relax, some didn't even come, Asuka being one of them, she had taken the exam, but no one held there hopes out for her.

Five friends sat out side on their favourite bench under a tree talking and laughing.

"So how was your weekend Rei?" Toji asked, he still wore his jock cloths, though he wasn't so sports orientated now, his hair was a little longer but still kept his original look, he sat with his arm around Hikari who wore her uniform still, though now she no longer kept her hair in braids and let it flow free, she sat with her head on Toji's shoulder with a content smile on her face.

On the opposite side of the table sat Rei, her complexion still pale, with blue hair that had got shoulder length now, she left it to hang free. With it being the end of year uniforms were not pushed so she wore a white sleeveless blouse, showing off her long slender and pale arms, on her legs she wore a pair of tight denim jeans.

She smiled at Toji's question "I went out shopping and I met that Urashima guy from class 4-C" Kensuke looked up at that, he still wore the same clothes he always had, his hair seemed to only got slightly longer and he still had his trusty laptop in front of him.

"You mean that dork with glasses and is kinda pathetic?" he asked with a quizzical look at Rei.

"Look who's talking" Toji put in and then started laughing, Hikaris giggled and shook her head at her boyfriends actions, Rei laughed along with Toji and after a few seconds later Kensuke joined in.

"Yeah that's him" Rei finally replied wiping a small tear from her eye "to tell you the truth I think he is kinda cute he seems sweet and funny, he actually got the courage to ask for my number" she said with a smile, Hikari leaned forward out of Toji's embrace.

"Did you give him it?" she asked with sly grin, she had become close friends with Rei with Asuka's absence, it seemed strange that only two years ago the idea of having a girly chat with Rei was just unthinkable, but now it was a daily occurrence.

Rei blushed slightly and grinned back "well he was stuttering and it seemed so hard for him ask so my heart just melted".

"So you gave him your number" Hikari said with a wide smile.

"Yeah" came Rei's reply. Now if anyone who had not seen Rei for a long time came about at that moment in time they would have seen the most surreal thing on the planet, Rei Ayanami began giggling with Hikari like a pair of young schoolgirls.

Why all of this was going on Shinji laid only a few feet away in the sun, his clothes had changed dramatically, he was still pretty skinny but his muscles seemed more toned on his chest and arms than from a year ago so the black short sleeved shirt he wore stuck to his body well, his legs were crossed with faded jeans on them with wholes in the knees, he laid his head on a leather Jacket, folded as a cushion and on his face were a pair of sunglasses.

Under the Glasses he had his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping. This morning Asuka and him had had another fight. When she had come out her hair was unkempt and her eyes were red and blood shot, it had been the same for two months now, it killed him to see her that way, so he had tried to talk to her about it, she snapped at him and he shot something back, but instead of screaming at him, she just began crying in front of him and ran of to her room and wouldn't let him in.

It made him feel like the old Shinji when he saw her like this, he had continued to visit Asuka when she was in her coma when ever he ever got the chance, he would talk to her and tell her all the changes in the world and in the people around her.

He had realised that even though he had let go of everything else from his past that caused him pain, that he couldn't let go of his feeling for her, he had realised that he had always loved her six months after NERV was shut down, he used that love to flow into his new out look and made a promise that he would become the man that Asuka deserves, the man she constantly claimed she wanted, a man that could be strong and could protect her, it was why he never backed down from a fight now he wanted her to see that he was strong now.

But it seemed that she just didn't want to know him any more and now she had got herself into a rut and it made him laugh at how the situation had turned around, he was now constantly aggravated with her defeatist attitude, he wanted the old Asuka back, he wanted more than anything for her to call him by her pet name in that sweet tone of voice she had when she was happy with him but didn't want to show it.

"Idiot" he whispered softly to himself.

"What was that Shinji?" asked Rei as she had seen his lips move.

"Nothing" he replied, his thoughts went back to the red head, _She still hasn't seen what my new hobby_, he thought then it hit him,_ now that's an idea_, he thought with a smile, he jumped up and holding his jacket in his left hand so it draped over his left shoulder, he had a big smile on his face as he walked up to the group.

The group stopped talking and looked over at Shinji, they all new what was coming, every time Shinji had a stroke of genius he had that same air about him, the confident step, cheeky grin and general buzz that came from him.

"You got another id…" Kensuke was cut of by Rei's hand going across his face she looked at him with her crimson eyes and said.

"You know we don't talk about that in public because if anyone hears they will follow us around all day wanting to find out" Kensuke nodded and apologised when she removed her hand.

"Ok I want you all at Rei's place tomorrow night normal time" Shinji said and walked of in a hurry.

"Were are you going" Hikari asked, though she already new the answer.

"Home, if the teacher is even bothered that im not there tell him I threw up or something k" Shinji said as he continued to walk away.

Hikari shook her head and went back to talking to Rei about what she should wear if she goes out.

**Back at the Katsuragi, Soryu and Ikari residents.**

Asuka lay in her bed, her face had gone slightly pale from lack of sunlight and her hair was sticking out everywhere, showing that it hadn't been washed for a while.

_Why did I even have to wake up,_ she thought for what had to been the thousandth time, she felt so lost, when she had came back and found that EVA and NERV was gone she was actually devastated, _what do I do now_, she had thought to herself, EVA had been the most important thing in her life and now it was gone.

She cried a lot now, all of the bottled up emotions had just flowed from her and she had no way of stopping them, the EVA's were not the only things gone now, all her friends had changed and were different, they tried to speak to her, but with her missing two years she felt like a fifth wheel not being in on any of the jokes or memories they now had. She had no place in the world now, she wasn't needed and that hurt.

The one thing that hurt most of all that was now gone was something she had only just realised how dear it was to her, it had brought her out of her comma and had been the only thing she now realised she could rely on, it was Shinji.

During her time in the coma, she swore she could have heard Shinji talking to her, she couldn't hear what he was saying, but she could easily recognise his voice, it was soothing to her and eventually she came to realising that she harboured deep feeling for him. But when she woke up and saw him for the first time in years he wasn't the boy she remembered, he was no longer shy and innocent, he no longer kept to himself and accept everything people gave to him or set out for him, it hurt her.

She wanted the quiet and caring Shinji back not the new brash and playful Shinji, she liked that he had blossomed, but not to the point were he doesn't seem to care like he once did, were he would say sorry for sneezing while having a cold, now she had not recalled him saying sorry once in the entire time she had been back, she even tried shouting at him trying to see if it would bring any old Shinji qualities back, he had just argued back with her and he seemed more aggressive as well and had this unwavering will of not backing down to her, it was like a dagger in the chest, she had lost the boy she loved.

She wouldn't mind if he acted the way he did, but around her if he could just show her the old Shinji she would be happy, but no and now her heart ached her last hope of happiness was gone.

**Outside Asuka's bedroom**

Shinji entered the apartment and went straight to his room, locked the door and began to work.

Asuka listened as he entered and went to his room, she only wondered slightly at what he was doing but didn't pay much attention she slowly went back to sleep and to the only world were she seemed happy now, her dreams.

**Author's notes: **hope your enjoying it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of the songs included in this fic or anything else that has copyright laws on it so please don't sue me.

**3 weeks later**

It was Saturday, Shinji had left early saying he had to do something, though Asuka wasn't really paying attention, she had turned to ignoring him constantly and not even getting into argument with him.

Misato had been gone for about a week now, she had been called up to Tokyo 2 to receive new training on using new equipment; this also went unnoticed by Asuka because she barely saw her anyway with her new job.

**BEEP**

The doorbell rang, Asuka looked over at the door from her position on the couch she was watching TV with a blanket wrapped around her.

**BEEP**

Came another ring from the doorbell, Asuka decided to ignore it and turned back to the TV pulling the blanket in tighter to her.

**BEEEEP**

The person outside must have been getting annoyed from the sound of holding down the buzzer longer, _go away_, was Asuka's only thought as she put the blanket over her head to try and block everything out.

**Click**

That sound of the door being unlocked echoed in Asuka's head, _they have a key,_ she thought to herself, she heard voices, two female voices.

"I wonder if she's still asleep" one asked, Asuka couldn't place the voice it sounded familiar but the tone was strange to how she remembered it, Asuka pulled her head out from under the covers to look at the door and see who it was.

There at the door stood Rei and Hikari, Rei wore a white blouse with a pair of tight denim jeans and a denim jacket, over her shoulder was a white purse with a long strap, Hikari wore a blue knee length skirt with no tights, she also was sporting a white blouse and a denim jacket, though were Rei's was just a straight forward women jacket, Hikari had little pink stitching on the pockets and along some of the seams, both had there hair let free.

Hikari spotted Asuka on the couch and replied to Rei's inquiry "seems to be awake to me" she said with a smile, as she made her way over to her old friend taking her jacket off showing her long sleeve blouse, Rei followed suit taking her jacket off but showing her short sleeved one, both of the girls took a seat next to Asuka either side of her and both laid there jackets over the back of the couch.

This made Asuka look even more of a mess, like a weed between two flowers

"How you feelin Asuka" Rei asked with a smile, Asuka just looked at her still not being able to take in the changes that had come over the young women.

"Fine" she replied quietly, Rei seemed to take that as face value and lent over and picked up the remote and began to watch TV, Asuka was about to protest but was cut off when Hikari spoke to her.

"So Asuka do you want to go and take a shower and get changed so we can go to the mall?" Hikari asked cheerily, though it was more of an order than a request.

"I don't feel like leaving the house today Hikari" Asuka replied while bringing the covers around her, Hikari got up and just grabbed the covers and threw them of Asuka.

"No. we are not going to have any of that now go and take a shower," She said in sugary tone with an eerie smile.

"But…" Asuka stuttered out before being cut off by Hikari.

"No Asuka you have been cooped up in this house for to long, now me and Rei are going to take you out for a nice day at the mall" she said with a tone said there was going to be no way out of the situation.

Begrudgingly Asuka obeyed Hikari and went to take a shower, Hikari listened until she heard running water, and she then turned to Rei.

"Come on lets go pick out something for her to wear," She said to her friend, who turned off the TV and followed Hikari to the bedroom.

In the shower Asuka was cleaning her hair, she had felt really disgusted with her self on how bad she had let it get, _probably I should just let go off him and just get on with my life, _she thought to herself while applying conditioner.

When she was done she left the bathroom and went to her bedroom with a towel around her, she was shocked to see both Rei and Hikari in there talking while lying on her bed at one end, while at the other end some clothes had been laid out for her to wear.

"I can dress myself you know" Asuka said crossing her arms.

"That is very questionable with what you were wearing a second ago" Rei replied, Hikari looked up in a slight bit of shock,_ is it smart to tease her_, she thought to herself.

Asuka just stood there, her face neutral as if she was thinking until she smiled and replied "True".

Rei's laughed and Asuka did to, Hikari just smiled at her two friends.

They all left shortly afterwards, Rei and Hikari had picked out a pair of jeans and a red short-sleeved blouse with a denim jacket that resembled Hikari's more than Rei's, they boarded a train that took them to the middle of the city, all three seemed to talked together about simple things, like the weather, school and other people on the train.

When they arrived Asuka had noted that the place hadn't changed at all, which did make her a little happier, Hikari said she had an errand to run and that she would meet them at her and Rei's favourite café. Rei and Asuka first went to some clothes shops and looked at the various items of clothing and accessories.

"What do you think to this Asuka?" Rei asked, Asuka looked over at the blue haired girl, she held a pink top to her torso and a white shin length skirt to her legs as if she was wearing them, Asuka looked at the combination and something wasn't right about it.

"Well to be honest I would say pink isn't your colour at all" Asuka answered.

"You really think so?" Rei said while looking in a mirror.

"It doesn't go with your hair colour at all," she said, while looking through the rack for something different.

"Yeah your right what do you suggest?" Rei said while putting the top back.

"What's the occasion?" Asuka asked, picking some shirts of the same design but blue that matched Rei's hair and some other colours that she thought would work.

"I'm going on a date next week," Rei said looking at the tops and smiling, Asuka looked slightly shocked.

"A date?" she asked, the idea of Rei doing anything like that was still foreign to her.

"Yeah" Rei replied not seeing Asuka's face of slight shock "you know, you go out to the movies, have a nice meal together, he walks you home and then if it goes well you might kiss him, you know a date" Rei said while going to the changing booth with the blue top and skirt.

"Who is it? Asuka asked, still in slight shock, but more at what Rei had just said.

"His name is Keitaro, he is really sweet and cute" Rei said while going behind the curtain "this is our second date."

"Have you kissed him yet?" Asuka's interest was now peeking, the shock from a second ago passing by.

"No not yet, but I am hopping for next week" she replied with a slight giggle "I hope he is much better than the last one" she said while walking out in the top and skirt. Asuka's brain went into overdrive.

"Last one?" she asked, Rei was looking at her self in the mirror and saw Asuka's face and began to giggle.

"Yeah if I kiss Keitaro he will be the third boy I have ever kissed" she said with a smile "does that shock you?" Rei asked.

"Well yeah, I mean wow Rei that's great" Asuka replied with a smile "I'm happy for you."

"Don't be, the first guy I kissed turned out to be a complete asshole and I still believe that the second one was only bad because he saw his reflection in a puddle and got to busy checking himself out to actually put any effort into the kiss" said Rei in a very frustrated manner, Asuka looked at Rei's reflection in the mirror and said.

"That bad huh?" with smile.

"And I'm giving you the universal version" Rei said and began laughing, Asuka laughed with her and Rei continued "now that I look back I could see that I only liked those guys because of their looks and for the fact that they asked me out, especially the first one because it was like new to me" she stopped and sighed and a distant look came over her, then she smiled a small and delicate smile "Keitaro seems different though, he's cute true, but he is also funny, sweet and a bit of an idiot, but in the way that Shinji is you know like tripping over himself all the time."

Asuka nodded her head and smiled, then something crossed her mind "was one of the guys you kissed Shinji?" she asked, Rei looked back and laughed.

"No of course not me and Shinji are like brother and sister," She said shacking her head, Asuka smiled and just was able to stop herself from saying 'good' out loud, Rei turned back to the mirror and looked at what she was wearing.

"Hmm I like it but it is missing something" Rei said while returning her line of thought back to the clothes, Asuka sprang back out of her train of thought and Stood by Rei looking at her reflection.

"I have a nice blue purse you can have, it would go perfect with your outfit" Asuka said, Rei smiled.

"Really thanks, now that that is out of the way what are you going to get?" Rei asked, while returning to the booth to change her clothes.

"For what?" Asuka asked.

"For the school party tonight" Rei replied from inside the booth, Asuka was about to protest when Rei cut across her "and don't say your not going because I don't want to get Hikari to have to force you" she said as she left the booth with the clothes over her arm, Asuka bowed her head in defeat and replied with a smile.

"What did you have in mind?" which Rei just smiled at.

After many arguments, a lot of messing around and giggling from both, the girls had decided on a red spaghetti dress that was just above the knee and a pair matching high heels for Asuka to wear, while Rei got her self a black skirt, that was the same height as Asuka's, a matching black sleeveless top, with matching high heels and a black purse they had found.

When they arrived at the café, with a collection of bags in their hands, they saw that Hikari was already there, with her own collection. They all ordered a milkshake; Asuka strawberry, Hikari Banana and Rei Chocolate and they each also had a blueberry muffin each. Then they swapped bags and looked at what they had got, Hikari had also got a new Spaghetti dress, but in orange and just below the knee, after they were done they just talked.

"So you are coming tonight, I'm glad" Hikari said on hearing that Asuka was coming to the party.

"Who else is going?" she asked.

"We all are" Hikari replied.

"So are we all going together?" Asuka further asked, Rei was the one who answered her.

"No we are meeting the boys down there. We are going back to your place after this ordering some takeout, clean ourselves up and get ready for the night," she said with a smile.

"What about clothes?" Asuka asked, Rei just lifted one of the bags of clothes that they had just bought and shook it in front of her.

"Point taken, ok what about make up and other stuff?" she asked, Hikari answered this question.

"I asked Toji to drop Rei and my things at your place"

"Convenient having an obedient male" Rei put in casually, Asuka laughed and Hikari glared at her.

"He isn't my slave, he just doesn't mind doing things that I ask him to do for me" she shot back at Rei.

"And what kind of **things** are we on about now?" Rei asked putting emphasis on the word '**things**', Asuka Laughed and so did Rei, Hikari smiled and simply said.

"To tell you the truth I don't even have to ask him to do that most of the time" She shot back and began laughing, Rei along with her, Asuka just stared at her in complete shock.

"You and Toji have…have…" Hikari finished her sentence for her.

"Slept together, yes we have" She said with a smile, if it was possible Asuka's eyes got wider.

"For how long?" she asked, Hikari blushed.

"Well the first time was not very long because we were both virgins, but his stami…" Asuka cut across her, her face almost matched the dress she just bought.

"No not that, how long have you two been doing it?" she asked, Rei was holding her hands over her face to stifle the laughter that was bursting from her.

"Ow we have only been doing it for a about three months now" Hikari said in a matter of fact tone, with that Rei just started laughing, after a while both of the other girls saw the funny side of what had just happened and began to laugh as well.

The waiter came up to the table with their orders, he looked at the three girls laughing and having a good time, it warmed his heart to see young children being able to enjoy life, especially now that the angels were gone, though what would he have thought if he new what the three young girls were actually talking about.

They ate their muffins and drank their milkshakes, they went off and wandered the mall a bit more, Asuka pointed out a new music shop she hadn't seen before and asked if they could go there, her and Hikari did but Rei said she would meet them later.

"Hey Hikari have any new bands come about while I have been away?" Asuka asked, Hikari seemed to have to think about this question.

"Not anything spectacular, but then again I don't keep up with popular Music" Hikari said in a rushed tone, Asuka was about to push the matter until she heard something that caught her attention.

Just a few racks down three girls were having a heated discussion.

"EVA?" one said in a confused tone, _EVA_, Asuka thought to her self.

"Yeah EVA, its this cool band that came about only six months ago, they released an album called 'UNIT 00' and it is awesome, they are like really politically minded and are all against government scandals and stuff" the second said in an exited tone.

"Yeah the lead singer slash lead guitarist is amazing and the album has a picture of him and the rest of the band in booklet that comes with it and he is really cute" the third said with a sigh of contentment at the thought of the lead singer/lead guitarist.

"Nah I think the drummer is the hottest one, he has a great body" the second said again, before Asuka could hear anymore Hikari jumped in and said, in what sounded like an annoyed voice that they had to go, Asuka didn't pick up on the tone because she was still listening.

"Hey did you hear about that school party they are apparently playing at tonight, it's like their first live performance?" the third said.

"Cool we have to get there" the second replied jumping up and down.

"We cant its members of the school only and that place will be guarded like a fortress if they are there" the third said with her head slumped over.

"Aww this sucks" the second said also slumping over, then both girls looked around and saw that there other friend had gone "Where's Sakaki gone?" the second asked.

"She got bored of you two chatting shit and left," a random old man told them who was standing close by at the time.

As Asuka and Hikari were meeting up with Rei, Asuka asked the both of them "What is this new band called EVA all about?" Rei looked taken back at first but she composed herself and answered.

"There a band that found a load of information about NERV and everything else that had been leaked onto the Internet, so they came up with that name and they reference it in their song lyrics. Before anybody could stop them their first album was released and it was a big hit making them untouchable" Rei said, though the tone she said it made Asuka think there was more to it than that.

"Is it true they are playing tonight at the party?" she asked, Hikari jumped in then.

"Yes they are, they are from our school, so the lead singer said that they would have their first live show there" Asuka nodded her head then smiled.

"Do we know them?" Asuka asked, Rei answered.

"I don't really know, I think they are older than us so we probably never met" Asuka could tell from the tone that she wasn't being completely truthful again, but Asuka decided to let it go for now.

"Should be cool," she said with a smile, Rei let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, though Asuka made out she hadn't noticed.

Back on the train they all talked happily between each other. Up until this point Asuka had hated all of the new changes in the world and in the people around her, but now she was learning to love one, Rei, since she had first set out with them they both had talked and laughed together like they were sisters. Asuka especially laughed at some of the ironies of Rei's new personality in contrast to her old one, like how she was more fashion concise and more emotionally and socially aware, Asuka felt bad for what she had done in the past to the girl.

Asuka went all quite when that thought came across her mind, Rei looked concerned when the smile on Asuka's face dropped and the look of pain and sorrow from the apartment was there again.

"Asuka what's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"I'm so sorry Rei" Asuka said with a slight sob.

"For what?" Rei asked seeming confused at the sudden change, the day had been fine so Rei and Hikari were both confused on the sudden change in mood.

"For all that I did and said to you when we were younger…" Asuka sobbed again but continued through a shaky voice "yo…u're nn…ot a d…d…**doll**" then she broke down in tears, Rei looked shocked at first then smiled and put her arms around Asuka, Asuka lent into her embrace cried quietly on her shoulder.

"Shh its ok" Rei cooed to Asuka, Hikari just sat back knowing that this was something she had to let happen between the two girls without her getting involved.

"No its not, cos I was evil to you, I treated you like you wasn't even human" Asuka said in a rushed tone through various sobs.

"To be honest Asuka I wasn't really human at the time" Rei said calmly, Asuka looked up at her quizzically her eyes were red, which cause Rei to say "Thank god you didn't wear mascara"

Asuka couldn't help but laugh at that but still looked at Rei with a questioning look, Rei took a breath and began to tell Asuka all about herself, the fact that she was a clone of Shinji's mother and how she had been constantly drugged to keep her submissive, so Gendo and NERV could do what they wanted with her, when she finished Asuka just blinked.

"Ow Rei I am so sorry" she said with.

"Don't be, the past is in the past and that is were it is going to stay, the same goes for what happened between us back then" Rei replied with a smile, Asuka just hugged her tighter, Hikari smiled and lent over and hugged her two friends, Rei put her right arm around Hikari and held her too.

Asuka felt a slight twinge, she had friends, good friends and she wasn't as alone as she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of the songs included in this fic or anything else that has copyright laws on it so please don't sue me.

When they got back to the apartment it was 3 o'clock, five hours until the party would start and as they had told her, there was Hikari's and Rei's bags holding their things, then something crossed Asuka's mind.

"How did Toji get in?" She asked Hikari.

"We all have keys to each others homes" Hikari replied while going through her bag, Asuka's brow furrowed at this.

"Is that really needed, I mean I don't know if im comfortable with the idea of Kensuke being able to get in here while I'm asleep," she said with a slight frown, Rei answered this question.

"It makes things more convenient and easier and with us all from different parts of the city we usually have a place to go to in the case of emergency" Aeuka seemed to considered this, but still wasn't extremely comfortable with the idea.

"Think of it like this, if Kensuke comes in here and messes with your stuff, you can go down his and burn all of his manga" Hikari said with a devilish smile, this brought laughter from both Rei and Asuka.

They all had bath first, Rei went first because she won the game of rock, paper and scissors, Asuka and Hikari sat outside and talked, then Asuka thought of something that had been eating at her for the first couple of hours.

"Hikari?" she asked, her friend looked over at her.

"Yeah?" she replied, Asuka seem to go red and began to stutter slightly.

"You know that you and Toji, you know," she said looking away from her friend, Hikari blushed slightly and also looked away but with a slight smile.

"Yeah" she replied, Asuka took a breath to say the next sentence.

"What is it like?" she asked in a rush before going more red than she had ever had gone before, Hikari smile.

"It is amazing" she said simply while hugging her arms around her "being able to connect to some one like that its just amazing" she said with an even bigger smile.

"I see, I thought it would hurt?" Asuka said.

"It does the first couple of times, but then afterwards it is one of the greatest experiences I have ever felt" Hikari said with a smile, Asuka looked at her friend and saw the smile she was holding, it was content and seemed like nothing could wipe it of her face, Asuka smiled.

"It does sound amazing and I am very happy for you, especially with Toji, which reminds me how did that come about?" she asked with a smile, then her and Hikari went into and animated discussion about how she and Toji got together.

It was five o'clock, they had all taken their baths and each of them were in white bathrobes and each of their respective hairs shined and shimmered.

"So what take out are we having?" Asuka asked, each of them thought for a second.

"How about pizza" Rei put in.

"Pizza?" Asuka asked with a quizzical look.

"Yeah it opened up only a year ago, it's really good," Rei told Asuka.

"Yeah but wont Pizza make us feel all bloated with the cheese?" Hikari put in.

"Well we will only get one then" Rei replied.

"Yeah, but then it will only have to be either Margherita or the Veggie, which cuts down on choice" Hikari shot back; Asuka just sat there and watched the two friend discuss.

"Well sorry for being a vegetarian, why don't you get two then and leave some for the boys when we get back later" Rei said in a tone that meant it was finished, Asuka suddenly cut in.

"What do you mean stop here later?" she asked.

"Well this is the closest place to the school and we are going to be there until the earlier hours of the morning, so it makes sense that we stop here, Misato said we could as well" Hikari said, then turning her attention back to Rei.

"Ok we will do that then, but don't go eating the whole Pizza remember what happened last time" Hikari said with a smile, Rei just stuck her tongue out at her.

Asuka was still thinking about what they had just told her "so you two are alright with sleeping under the same roof as the guys?" she asked.

"Yeah we do it all the time" Rei said in a matter of fact tone, then she picked a magazine of the coffee table in front of her and began to read.

"What do you mean all the time?" Asuka asked, Hikari jumped in seeing Rei's lack of tact and not understanding from Asuka's point of view.

"Just like we said with keys, we use each others home for places to stay and everything, like this one time we were over on Kensuke's part of town and we couldn't get a train or taxi back to our places so we just stayed at his" Hikari said, then she got up and went over to the kitchen, in there she picked up the phone and got a menu from out of one of the draws.

Asuka saw that she wasn't getting anywhere with this so she gave up and picked up a magazine and began reading like Rei, Hikari came back in and sat down next to Asuka and phone the take out place.

"Its ordered, you are alright with ham and pineapple right Asuka?" Asuka just nodded and continued reading; half an hour later there was a ring form the doorbell.

BEEP

"Hey Asuka watch this" Rei told Asuka as she went to the door just before she got there she loosened up her robe, showing a bit of her cleavage and opened the door.

In the hallway stood a young man, whose face was greasy with spots and had short greasy hair, his cloths must have been a uniform because no one would have worn them on purpose, his voice sounded like it was desperately trying to break so it gave him a slight squeaky sound.

"One Margherita and one Ham and Pineapple, ok that will be…" he trailed off, up until that point he had been looking at the small piece of paper in his hand but then he had looked up and actually took in Rei's appearance.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you how much will it be?" she asked sweetly, with a smile and acting as if she had no idea what she was doing.

"Err…well…um it…will be about…two thousand yen th…th…thank you" the poor young man stuttered out, Rei turned her head about in a fast motion, as if getting the hair out of her eye while she counted the money out, the effect of the light reflecting of her blue locks in a shimmering effect caused the delivery boy's eyes to go even wider, Rei handed the boy the money and he passed her the pizzas, while passing she only slightly touched his hand, but the contact caused his face to get bright red and a trickle to come from his right nostril.

"Have a nice night and enjoy your pizzas," he said in a rushed tone as he ran of down the hall, when the door closed all three girls fell to the floor laughing.

"Works every time" Rei said s she opened up her Margherita and smelled it.

"Yeah we even got four hundred yen knocked off as well" Hikari said just before taking a bite out of her Pizza, the three girls ate their pizzas, Hikari and Asuka was content with only three slices each leaving two, but Hikari had to confiscate Rei's.

"Owww but just one more slice and I will be full I promise" Rei said in a pleading tone, Hikari looked over at her as she was putting the pizza to the side.

"You have had five slices already, you will be thanking me later when your not all bloated" Hikari said, Rei pouted and went and sat on the couch with her arms crossed.

It was only two hours until the party so all three started to get ready, an hour and half later each girl was ready, all of them were wearing the cloths they bought and make up, Rei wore a red lipstick with black nail polish, Asuka also wore red lipstick, but red nail polish and Hikari wore a slightly lighter shade of lipstick and orange nail polish, something then crossed Asuka's mind.

"How are we getting down there?" she asked.

"A car is coming to pick us up, we hired it" Rei told her as she was putting stuff in her purse.

"That's a bit flash and expensive isn't it, I mean who is going to pay for it?" Asuka asked.

"The guys are paying for it" Hikari said, causing Asuka to have to turn around to face her, she thought it was funny how the two girls seem to naturally allow each other to answer different questions.

Twenty minutes later the car arrived, Asuka locked up and they all went down, the drive like the rest of the day was full of animated discussions, when they arrived the place was already buzzing, there was a long queue of people and there were light already coming from the main hall, Hikari shoved something into Asuka's hand.

"What's this?" she said as she looked at the crumbled piece of paper.

"Its your ticket you wont get in if you don't have one" Hikari told her, Asuka smiled and nodded, they got out and started to make there way to the queue when Rei said.

"I have something I need to do so I will see you in there k" she said as she wandered of, Asuka was about to protest, not wanting Rei to miss a great night, but came to the conclusion that she was probably only going to be a few minutes.

Even with the size of the queue, they still got in pretty fast. When inside, Asuka looked at the hall, there was music being played from speakers along the walls, the music was a compilation of fast and slow with no real genre. The hall had tables along three walls while the middle was empty, on the stage stood a drum kit and a three-piece synthesiser kit. Hikari led Asuka to a table right next to the stage, with six seats and with each seat was a small sign saying 'RESERVED'.

"The guys" Asuka said before Hikari could say anything, they took their seats and watched as the place began to fill,

After about half an hour the place was completely packed, in that time several people had come up to Asuka and asked how she was, most saying that they hadn't seen her for a while, but Asuka was just wondering were Rei or the three boy were.

"Where's Rei got to?" Asuka asked Hikaria as she came back with two glasses of coke for the both of them.

"I don't know but she will be here" Hikari said while taking her seat next to Asuka, who had chosen a seat facing the stage, she was really excited about seeing a live band performance, even though she didn't know who the band were or had heard any of their songs.

After about an hour the hall was filled, some people were dancing in the centre of the room to the music from the speakers, some watched from either their respective tables or a wall the were leaning up against, others were talking and laughing at their table, but some seemed to just sit there looking at the stage waiting for the band.

The headmaster came out on to the stage finally, he was bald and his suit seemed cleaner than most hospitals, he cleared his throats.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I have your attention" amazingly everyone stopped, Asuka and everyone who was waiting for the band seemed to lean forwards in anticipation.

"Thank you" the headmaster said.

"First off I wou…" every one in the hall sighed and let out breaths of annoyance, it was the headmasters 'thank you for coming and enjoy the big world when you get out there' speech, he droned on for about ten minutes, to everyone else it was like ten hours, finally his speech came to an end.

"…So when your out there remember where you came from" he finished off, everyone clapped just to make sure he doesn't go into another speech of how they should appreciate his words, then he cleared his throat again and every one stopped clapping.

"Now without further ado its what you have been waiting for, its EVA" at the mention of the name 'EVA' the entire room exploded into applause, Except Asuka who just stared with her mouth slightly open at the four people running onto the stage, it was Toji, dressed in black jeans and a black tank top, Kensuke, who held a guitar in his hands and was wearing black jeans with a white button up shirt, top two buttons open, a black sports jacket and instead of his normal glasses he wore sunglasses, Rei, who was wearing what they had bought earlier today and Shinji, who was also wearing black jeans with a black buttoned up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and all of his button undone, exposing his chest and stomach that Asuka now saw had developed very well. Shinji came up to the microphone, with an electric guitar in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of the songs included in this fic or anything else that has copyright laws on it so please don't sue me.

"HOWS EVERYONE DOING?" he shouted in the microphone, a loud roar met him.

"That's great, it really is now if you don't know the band let me introduce you," he said with a big smile.

"Well first say hello to our drummer Toji" Toji put his hand up and waved with a smile, some girls were screaming at the front.

"No ideas though ladies he's already claimed" a lot of girls started pouting and whining at that, Hikari just smiled smugly that she was the one who had done the claiming.

"Next say hello to our bassist Kensuke who isn't claimed" Kensuke put his hand up and smiled as well, though some did scream not as many did as when Toji had.

"After that we have Rei, who is also playing the synthesiser as well as the Rhythm Guitar tonight" Rei put her hand up, smiled a big smile and winked, causing an array of wolf whistles and comments you would find at a building site, a lot of girls looked miffed at Rei's antics.

"And finally we have me" Shinji said and with that the crowd exploded, When it calmed down Shinji continued.

"Ok we are going to play some new songs tonight, they are going to be on our next album 'Unit 01' and I hope you enjoy them" the crowd cheered again, Asuka's was still in a shocked state.

"Ok the first one is sort of about me and a close friend of all of ours and the things that we and our friend went through, I hope you like it ok" he said as he stepped back from the microphone, _is he on about me_, Asuka thought as the band began to play, all of the lights in the hall went of except the ones on the stage, making the band members the centre of attention.

(The begging instrumentals, consisted of Shinji and Toji then with Rei making horn instrument sound on her synthesizer, the music was loud and fast)

When Shinji began singing Asuka's mouth went even wider than before.

_If you take a life _

_Do you know what you'll give? _

_Odds are you won't like What it Is. _

_When the storm arrives _

_Would you be seen with me? _

_By the merciless eyes I've deceived _

_I've seen angels fall from blinding heights _

_But you yourself are nothing so divine _

_Just next in line _

_Arm yourself because no one else here will save you _

_The odds will betray you _

_And I will replace you _

_You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you _

_It longs to kill you _

_Are you willing to die? _

_The coldest blood runs through my veins _

_You know my name _

_If you come inside _

_Things will not be the same _

_When you return to my eyes _

_And if you think you've won _

_You never saw me change _

_The game that we have been playing _

_I've seen diamonds cut through harder men _

_Then you yourself but if you must pretend _

_You may meet your end _

_Arm yourself because no one else here will save you _

_The odds will betray you _

_And I will replace you _

_You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you _

_It longs to kill you _

_Are you willing to die? _

_The coldest blood runs through my veins _

_Try to hide your hand _

_Forget how to feel_

**Kensuke:**_forget how to feel) _

_Life is gone _

_With just a spin of the wheel _

**Kensuke:**_ spin of the wheel_

_Arm yourself because no one else here will save you _

_The odds will betray you _

_And I will replace you _

_You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you _

_It longs to kill you _

_Are you willing to die? _

_The coldest blood runs through my veins _

_You know my name _

**Kensuke:**_ You Know My Name_

_You Know My Name _

**Kensuke:**_ You Know My Name_

_You Know My Name _

_You Know My Name_

_You Know My Name_

At the end the entire crowd went into an uproar, people were screaming and shouting their love for the band, girls especially and with Kensuke's part in the lyrics had seemed to boost his appeal to the girls.

Asuka was stunned she looked over at Hikari who was smiling and making eyes at Toji, who was looking over at them and seemed oblivious to the rest of the crowd, Hikari looked over at Asuka and saw her look of confusion.

"Was that actually them?" Asuka asked, Hikari nodded and pointed at the stage because Shinji had walked up to the microphone again.

"Ok, I see you liked that, good them long hours of sleepless nights paid off" the whole crowd laughed at this.

"Ok next one is a little slower and it is about someone very dear to me and I hope she get the message" he glanced quickly in Asuka's direction; she saw it and took in a breath.

"Ok one for those out there who have ever loved" he said and began to play.

(The song started of with the three boys this time; it was slower paced than the last one).

In the crowd some couples started to dance together in a slow manner with their arms around each other and just swaying to the beat, Shinji began singing.

_Every breath you take and every move you make _

_Every bond you break, every step you take _

_I'll be watchin' you _

_Every single day and every word you say _

_Every game you play, every night you stay _

_I'll be watchin' you _

_Oh, can't you see _

_You belong to me _

_How my poor heart aches _

_With every step you take _

_Every move you make and every vow you break _

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake _

_I'll be watchin' you _

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace _

_I dream at night, I can only see your face _

_I look around but it's you I can't replace _

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace _

_I keep cryin', baby, baby, please _

(Toji and Kensuke start do backing vocals that slowly gets louder and louder, then Shinji starts singing again).

_Oh, can't you see _

_You belong to me _

_How my poor heart aches _

_With every step you take _

_Every move you make and every vow you break _

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake _

_I'll be watchin' you _

_Every move you make, every step you take _

_I'll be watchin' you _

_I'll be watchin' you _

**Toji and Kensuke:**_ Every breath you take, every move you make, _

_Every bond you break, every step you take_

_I'll be watchin' you _

**Toji and Kensuke:** _Every single day, every word you say, _

_Every game you play, every night you stay_

_I'll be watchin' you _

**Toji and Kensuke:** _Every move you make, every vow you break, _

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake_

_I'll be watchin' you _

**Toji and Kensuke:** _Every single day, every word you say, _

_Every game you play, every night you stay_

_I'll be watchin' you _

**Toji and Kensuke:**_ Every breath you take, every move you make, _

_Every bond you break, every step you take_

I'll be watchin' you

**Toji and Kensuke:** _Every single day, every word you say, _

_Every game you play, every night you stay_

_I'll be watchin' you _

**Toji and Kensuke:** _Every move you make, every vow you break, _

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake_

_I'll be watchin' you _

**Toji and Kensuke:** _Every single day, every word you say, _

_Every game you play, every night you stay_

_I'll be watchin' you _

The crowd cheered and clapped again, a single tear ran down Asuka's face, the band played a few of their older songs, which consisted of fast beats and slow beast, but Asuka noticed that each had some slight connection to her, Rei and Shinji's experience, not being directly said, but more in how they felt.

It was 12 o'clock, everyone was still in the buzz of the live music and everyone, including Asuka and Hikari had got up and danced at one point, Shinji walked up to the Microphone, Hikari and Asuka returned to their seats and looked at the Shinji.

"Ok we have had fun so we will play one more song any requests?" at that the crowd started screaming an assortment of songs at them, Shinji raised his hand.

"Calm down I know you all want one but we cant, ok we will choose some one and that person can pick" Shinji Announced "Rei who do you think we should pick?" Shinji asked, Rei stepped forwards and looked about with her crimson eyes, everyone was raising their arms to be picked.

"Him" she said as she pointed to a boy close to the stage, he was wearing glasses and had very untidy brown hair, his clothing was very ordinary and he gone bright red at Rei picking him.

"What's your name dude?" Shinji asked putting the microphone to the boy's mouth.

"Err Keitaro" he said as sweat began to come from his brow, Asuka looked up at Rei and saw a slight smile of adoring come from her being directed at the boy, Asuka smiled at her friend.

"Ok Keitaro, what do you want us to play?" Shinji asked, he also knew who this guy was and thought Rei was being slightly biased.

"Err bring me to life would be cool" Keitaro said smiling weakly, this caused Rei to silently giggle to herself.

"Good choice, did you know it is Rei's Favourite song?" Shinji asked with a slight mischievous smile.

"Yeah, wait I mean No, No I me…" Keitaro stuttered and went even redder, everyone else laughed, Rei smiled at his mistake, finding it to be rally cute, but frowned at the rest of the crowd, some were even making fun of him, Shinji just smiled and continued.

"Well I thought you would know seeing as you two are going out," he said casually, everyone then stopped laughing.

Keitaro had gone an even darker shade of red, but then smiled and simply said "Yeah we are" now laughter was replaced by sounds of amazement, some boys were calling him lucky and some were just making more unfair comments, though they was obviously jealous.

"That's great Buddy I look forward to hanging out with you, now for the song" Shinji stood up and put the microphone back in its stand, Rei put her guitar back in its stand then took her place at the synthesiser and repositioned her microphone so she could sing.

(The song starts out slow with Rei playing the synthesiser sounding like a piano)

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb _

_Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

**Shinji: **_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

**Shinji: **_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

**Shinji: **_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Shinji: **_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

**Shinji: **_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

**Shinji: **_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

**Shinji: **_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

**Shinji: **_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

**Shinji: **_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Shinji: **_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

**Shinji: **_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

**Shinji: **_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

**Kensuke:**_ I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling _

_Only you are the life among the dead_

**Shinji: **_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

**Rei: **_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

**Shinji: **_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

**Kensuke: **_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

**Shinji: **_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

**Shinji: **_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

**Shinji: **_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Shinji: **_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

**Shinji: **_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

**Shinji: **_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

**Shinji: **_I've been living a lie, _

**Kensuke: T**_here's nothing inside _

_Bring me to life_

Everyone cheered, all four members came to the front of the stage and bowed, then Rei went and lent down to Keitaro and kissed him full on the lips, Shinji, Toji and Kensuke cheered, clapped and Whistled, everyone else joining suit.

When Rei came up she was slightly pink on her cheeks and looked exhilarated, Keitaro had a goofy smile on his face, the band retreated behind stage and the music from earlier began to play again.

Asuka quickly got up and went over to Keitaro, who still had the goofy smile from earlier, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi I'm a friend of Rei's do you want to come sit with us while we wait for the band to come out and join us?" she asked, Keitaro smiled, nodded and followed her back to the table.

They waited there for about half an hour, in that time the hall had practically emptied, out of what had been one hundred and fifty people must have been only forty. They finally appeared, still wearing the same cloths, though Shinji had buttoned his top up only leaving the top two open.

Hikari ran and jumped into Toji's arms kissing him fiercely, making some of the remaining girls glare at her, Shinji sat on the opposite side facing Asuka, on his right sat Keitaro, with Rei next to him putting her on Asuka's left, under the table Rei and Keitaro held hands, which caused them both to blush slightly. On Asuka's left sat Toji with Hikari sat on his knee with her arms around him hugging him and on their right sat Kensuke, putting him on Shinji's left.

"What did you think?" Shinji asked, he made it seem like he wasn't asking anyone in particular but the whole table new it was directed at Asuka.

"It was good really good" she replied while looking down, she had caught all of the secret meanings in all of the songs and was amazed at his creative ability, but what amazed her most was that if she was correct about one sign, it meant the beginning of something completely new to her.

"I'm glad you liked" Shinji said with a smile, he then looked to the rest of the group "So what's the plan?" he asked.

"Well I have some left over pizza at your place with my name on it" Rei said while getting up, Keitaro having to get up with her because he didn't want to let go of her hand yet, everyone looked at them holding hands and smiled, Rei also noticed they were still holding hands, then she thought for a bit.

"Do you have any way of getting home, you do live on the other side of town?" she asked with slight concern, Keitaro seemed to go red then scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I kinda spent the last of my cash on the ride up here to see you play," he said with a weak smile, Rei just blushed and smiled a smile of utter adoring at him.

"Well you can stay at our place tonight" Asuka said, everyone turned around and looked at her, ever since she had been gone it was usually Shinji or Hikari who decided everything.

Shinji smiled, he could see the old spark come back into Asuka "The more the merrier" he said after a second, Keitaro smiled at the people on the table.

"Thank you" he said with a smile, Rei also mouthed a thank you behind Keitaro's back so he couldn't see it, everyone smiled and they got up and made there way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of the songs included in this fic or anything else that has copyright laws on it so please don't sue me.

They got home an hour later, they had to call for a second car to take them all, the driver at the time had said he could do two trips but nobody could decide who would go first.

Rei, Keitaro, Toji and Hikari shared one car and Shinji, Asuka and Kensuke shared the other, Shinji and Kensuke had argued good heartedly about various things, Bands, guitars and various other things that Asuka didn't understand, it wasn't that she wasn't included it was that she had nothing of significance to add.

But she wasn't that bothered especially with what was probably going on between the two couples in the other car, which was shown in their red and flustered faces when they got out of the car at the apartment.

When they got in the apartment, the four band members and one respective girlfriend seemed to go to their own respective spots in the place and by that I mean they rushed in and fought over the best seats in the place.

Asuka stood there quite dumbfounded at the sight of Shinji, Toji and Kensuke fighting over the single armchair facing the TV, she couldn't help but smile at the way they wrestled in a sibling manner, with the three of them all locked together on the floor just before the chair, one seeming to get away but then being pulled back into the fray by another.

On the couch the two girls were having what looked like a tickling match to win the seat on the left hand side of the couch, which also had a good view of the TV, Rei kept pocking Hikari in the sides, while Hikari kept on going for the neck, both were in fits of laughter, while both struggling to take the seat.

Asuka noticed that Keitaro was standing next to her, but he didn't seem at all surprised or concerned about what was happening, he just stood there smiling and shacking his head at the commotion.

"Sorry" Asuka said, feeling that she had to apologies for her friends actions at her house, Keitaro looked around at her a bit confused at first, then smiled and rubbed the back of his he while replying.

"Its ok, its kind of nice to think that they are already comfortable enough to act like complete idiots around me" he replied, Asuka smiled her self at this, he had hit something there, most of the night he had been quite and seemed like the idiot that Rei had described him as, he was like Shinji seeming so out of touch then coming up with something that had wisdom beyond his own age in it.

She turned back to the fray and watched as Kensuke got away from the tussle on the floor, quickly dodging Toji's hand that grabbed at him and then running and sitting down in the chair.

"YES!!" he shouted when he sat down "I'm the man" he said do a bit of a victory dance, while sitting down, the two on the floor got up laughing and congratulated Kensuke.

The girl's fight came to its end as Rei fell of the couch crying with laughter as Hikari tickled her under the arms and sides. Then Hikari did her own victory dance of sorts, then looked around and saw Asuka and Keitaro standing watching.

"Sorry, just something we do every now and then" she said blushing slightly, everyone else took there seats, Hikari got up to let Toji sit down so she could sit on his lap, Rei beckoned Keitaro over to do on the other side of the couch.

Asuka was wondering were she should sit until Shinji told her to sit in between the two couples, while he went and got a chair from the kitchen and placed it in between the couch and armchair. When everyone was situated, Asuka finally asked what the two wrestling matches had been all about.

The group of friends explained that one time when they were coming her to watch a movie, Kensuke went and sat in the armchair while Shinji wasn't looking, which went to them having an argument, then Toji joined in so now they fight over who gets the armchair when ever we come here, then Hikari went to explain that this part of the Couch was both the best position for the TV and the most comfy. Asuka recalled how that side had always felt comfier to her. So this led to Rei and her fighting over this side of the couch.

"Fighting is a bit of a strong word" Kensuke put in, now lying with his back against one armrest and his legs over the other looking very smug.

"Yeah its more like play wrestling like between brothers and sisters" Toji put in, he had Hikari across his legs with his left arm around her, while his right hand was stroking from her mid thigh to her knee.

Asuka had worked out that this must have been happening for a while because nobody seemed that bothered by it.

To her right Rei and Keitaro were pretty much paralleling Hikari and Toji, but instead of stroking her leg, he had his hand in her finger interlinked and instead of the complete look of confidence and comfort with the position that Toji had, he looked scared and slightly close to fainting and he seemed to keep moving his hand that was around Rei, as if worried that he would touch something he shouldn't, but he seemed to be getting hold of himself with the slight tightening that Asuka could see from Rei's hand.

They all stayed up for another hour talking about mundane things, like how the show had gone, how their days had been and such things that would most likely be forgotten in the morning.

Asuka watched Shinji out of the corner of her eye, he did join the conversation a bit, but he seemed withdrawn, but not like he was before more like he seemed to enjoy watching the other talk and how they got on, she thought this because he had a small smile at the edge of his lips through out as his eyes followed the conversation, like watching a ball being thrown from one person to the other.

"Well I'm pooped" Said Kensuke stretching on his armchair, "what time is it?" he asked.

"About three o'clock" Shinji replied looking at his wristwatch.

"Well I'm going to sleep, you five wanna get of my bed?" Kensuke asked the people on the couch.

"Bed?" Asuka asked slightly confused, watching as the two couples got up.

"Yeah Kensuke always takes the couch" Hikari answered "Me and Toji will take Misato's room" she announced as she pulled Toji along to the room, Kensuke high fived him as he passed and gave him a wink.

Hikari slapped Toji on the arm but didn't drop the smile on her face and the slight blush, Toji just followed as if he was a sheep being led to the slaughter, a slaughter that Asuka believed he had been looking forward to all night.

Asuka was about to comment on this when suddenly she felt some one pull her to the other side of the room, she looked around and saw Rei, she was blushing and kept looking over in Shinji's directions, when she felt that she was far enough away so no one would listen she turned around.

"Hey Asuka do you think that Keitaro and me can have your bed for the night?" she asked, while going slightly redder, Asuka couldn't help but smile.

"What are you going to do?" Asuka asked, having trouble keeping hold of her mirth.

"We're not going to sleep together, just, you know spend the night together" Rei replied, she looked over at Keitaro with the last part with a slight smile.

Asuka looked over at Keitaro, he was sitting on the armchair and seemed to be having an interesting conversation with Shinji, Asuka thought about what she had seen of the boy today and thought that he wouldn't do anything anyway, so she said yes, which caused Rei to hug her and call her the best.

Then she ran of to Keitaro and whispered in his ear, which made him blush and cause a small trickle of blood come from his nose, he looked over at Asuka and nodded then followed Rei to Asuka's room.

Then something dawned on Auks, were was she going to sleep, Kensuke was settled on the couch, with a pillow and blanket, the pillow having some kind of anime character on it dressed in a red trench coat, with a large silver gun and yellow tinted sunglasses.

Shinji seemed to realize this as well and gestured for he to come with him "Hey you can sleep in my bed while I sleep on the spare futon in my room with you" he said.

"No that's ok I will sleep on the futon, out here" Auks replied, she didn't know what to think about staying in the same room as Shinji.

"No you don't want to sleep in the same room as Kensuke" Shinji said, Before Auks could ask why, a loud snore came from were Kensuke laid. They both laughed out loud at this, which caused Kensuke to wake up.

"What's so funny?" he asked drowsily, but before they could reply he fell back to sleep and let out and even louder snore.

They both made there way to Shinji's room, while trying to stifle their laughter.

Auks took in Shinji's room when she entered, she had been in here only a few time when they were younger, back then it had nothing in it, it had had a nothing on the walls, one desk with only a few paper on it and his cello stood in the same place every time.

Now it was completely different, the cello was still there but now there were a number of guitars in stands around the room, some acoustic but the most were electric.

The desk now had a computer on it which was a make that Auks didn't recognize, it looked like a normal flat screen monitor but that was all there was, no tower, no modem just the screen and the symbol of an apple on it just confused her even more.

But one of the most interesting thing that was different was that his wall had an array of different posters on the wall, she couldn't read the writing of the posters, because she had never really learnt to read kanji, but she had the idea that they were most likely of bands, she only spotted one poster that she could read, but that was because it was the basic lettering of ACDC, which had a picture of a shirtless man on it, with long hair and playing a guitar.

She took her eyes away from the posters and watched as Shinji set up the futon, she remembered watching him set it up once before, when they were trying to sync with each other to defeat the seventh angel, she had made him set out both his and her bed, she had recalled at the time at how he had seemed so precise in his work, so dedicated and exact even with something as simple as making up a bed.

When she looked now it was the same, he was still being exact and concentrating on what he is was doing in a manner that was not needed, this made her smile, even though it was nice to see all these differences and begin to except them, she still missed the other Shinji and seeing some of the old one made her glow inside.

Shinji turned around and saw that Auks was searing at him with a smile on her face, though her eyes showed that she was far away.

"Hey Auks you ok?" he asked, she seemed to come out of her trance and blushed slightly.

"Sorry just think about something" she replied while.

"About what?" Shinji asked smiling.

"Just about the old days" she replied, Shinji's face dropped a bit at that, he turned back to the bed and continued to set it up, Auks noticed this, but she decided to push it.

"You remember when we were training to fight the seventh angel?" she asked, while she made her way to sit on the bed.

"Yeah" Shinji replied, his voice sounded flat as if he didn't want to talk about it.

"I was just wondering why you didn't kiss me on the last night?" she asked with a big smile, Shinji's head turned around so fast that Auks was sure she heard something crack.

"You were awake?" he asked with some indignation in his tone.

"No but I got you didn't I?" she said with a big smile, Shinji looked like he was about to rant at her but then thought better of it and smiled.

"Yeah you got me" he replied, he went over to a set of draws and got himself a shirt, he looked over at Auks and asked her to look always while he changed, while her back was turned she thought of something else.

"What am I going to sleep in?" she asked, hearing the rustling from behind, she so wanted to look round for some reason, but she thought against it.

"You can borrow and old shirt if you want" Shinji replied, when he was done he went got an old button up shirt and put it on the bed beside Auks.

She looked around and saw him dressed in boxers and a dark green T shirt, h e turned around and allowed her some privacy, while she got dressed, she removed all her cloths, throwing them on the floor and picked the shirt up, she noticed it was one of the plain old white shirts that he use to wear she kept her panties on and put the shirt on over her naked torso.

"Done" she announced and sat down on the bed, with her legs tucked in under her; he turned around and sat down cross-legged on his bed.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks" she replied, she couldn't believe how easy this was just talking to him, a week ago and they would have been shouting, a week ago she was just feeling sorry for herself, the thought of this put a downer on the high that had been taking her through most of the day.

"Hey what wrong?" Shinji asked, noticing a change in Asuka's features.

"It's just…" she started but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Its just what?" Shinji asked again.

"Its just why is everyone being so nice to me?" Asuka kind of blurted out, she had been wondering about this to herself all night, why were all these people who she use to ridicule and humiliate.

"We missed you that's why" Shinji explained, this didn't seem to work as Azusa's face then turned into a scowl.

"Miss me, yeah right," she said, while fixing Shinji with a hard stare "you all seem to have done fine without me" Shinji looked perplexed.

"You all grew up without me, you all formed this band without me and you all lived your lives without me," Auks said, but it wasn't shouting, it wasn't on the verge of tears and it didn't sound hateful at all. No what her voice sounded like was far worse than these feelings, it sounded like someone she had lost all hope.

"I bet none of you even realized I was even gone" she said while looking away, _I wish I had died_, she thought to herself.

"That's not true" came a reply from Shinji, his voice sounded hurt "Not a day went by that I didn't think about you" he said looking up, he wasn't crying but like his voice his eyes look like he was hurting inside.

"I spent most of my time at your bedside, just hoping for you to wake up and then you go and say that I didn't even think about you" his voice raised slightly at the end, though the hurt in it remained.

"Shinji I…" but she couldn't finish as Shinji continued, his voice definitely rising now, though not so much to wake everyone up.

"Everyday I spent thinking, when is Auks going to wake up, I hope Auks wakes up today, everyday" he looked down at his lap and kept on repeating these last words, his voice getting lower and lower.

Auks didn't know what to think, _He thought of me everyday_, She thought to herself, she thought back to night she had, she thought back to the two months spent in apartment, she then thought of the time in the coma and the time before, when she was an EVA pilot, _he has always loved me hasn't he_, she thought, then it dawned on her, even with all the changes in the world, no more EVA, no more NERV OR SEELE, Hikari and Toji getting together, Rei, everything had changed, except one thing.

For once in a long time Auks genuinely smiled, it was a heartfelt smile that made her glow, a single tear came from her right eye a tear of joy, she got up and made her way to Shinji and sat on his right hand side.

Shinji felt the weight of the mattress shift as she sat next to him, he didn't look up though, then he felt a soft had touch his left cheek and move his face so it was looking at her, he didn't notice that she was crying all he saw was the amazing smile being directed at him, he was having trouble of keeping track of his thoughts because of it.

"I love you too idiot" She said, her voice seeming content, then she lent forwards and kissed Shinji on the lips, the kiss released both of there pent up emotions at once into each other, both of them felt each others emotion flowing through the kiss, the force of the kiss was so overbearing that both of them thought they would die, but if they did it would be done happily and when they separated there were still traces of the feeling flowing between them still.

They both fell asleep on that spare futon that night, both of them locked in a tight embrace, Shinji with his head rested on Azusa's, looking like he had gone to sleep smelling her hair, while Auks slept with her head against his chest listening to his heart beat, which with like a sweet lullaby that sang her to sleep.

That one thing had been Shinji's love. She only saw now that he had always loved her by what he had just said, like the finale piece of a puzzle making, with the piece now in place everything else finally made sense or a better way of describing it would be the finale stroke of a brush to turn an ordinary painting into a master piece of beauty and culture.

Whatever metaphor you want to use, it all comes down to the fact that he loved her, and she loved him and he could go through every day with the hope that she would wake up, because of that love. It was at this point that Auks realized something, she did have a place in the world and she was needed.

But it wasn't just by Shinji, it was all of them, she finally had something that she didn't realize she wanted, no something she didn't realize she needed, it was a family, she was part of a family of people who cared about each other and are there for each other and she would be there for them, because that was her place in the world now.

**Authors Notes:** I hope you enjoyed it, the idea just came to me one day and I just had to write it, it was something I needed to do. The initial idea was a rock band using the EVA cast, but my mind wandered and expanded, which led to this story.

**Songs used:**

You Know my Name

By Chris Cornell

/watch?vPU7J5MSIr6U&featurerelated

Every Breath you Take

By The Police

/watch?vWwqhhZnl8G4

Bring me to Life

By Evanescence

/watch?vxj5tvbtj0do

These are links to the songs on YouTube.

**Coming soon the next Chapter to Hitokiri Keitaro**


End file.
